


I'll Miss The Winter

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Murder, Dark, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura comes upon Sesshomaru while he is in heat. This isn't a fluff story or romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Sesshomaru written is more like the Sesshomaru at the beginning of the series; cold, cruel, and uncaring,

The snow fell heavily from the sky, swirling around the deadly predator that stood in the center of the white covered trees.

It was winter.

To everyone else winter was a time not to be outside, less you get sick. It was freezing, the ground was covered with snow, and the wind blew hard and merciless.

Everyone else may have been cold, but the silver haired demon wasn't.

Quite the opposite in fact.

The demon lord was hot. His loins were burning with the desperate need to mate and release his pent up seed. Sesshomaru was in heat and any female that crossed his path would become his sexual outlet, whether they liked it or not.

Unless, of course, they were human.

If a human woman were to cross his path, Sesshomaru would cut her down immediately. It wouldn't be the first time he did it and probably won't be the last. He found human women to be filthy creatures who didn't know there place.

Unlike demon women, who had some power to defend themselves, the only thing human women had was their tears and mouths, which didn't move the demon lord at all.

Once in a very long time, Sesshomaru would come across a human woman who _thought_ she could defend herself, but Sesshomaru would prove her wrong with one simple slash of his claws.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, searching for any female scent he could find. Most demon women would throw themselves at him, with the hopes of becoming the Lady of the West, but Sesshomaru would happily use their bodies then toss them aside when he was done.

It was the way he was and he had no desire to stop.

He picked up the smell of Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, flying towards him. He smiled inside his head but kept his face blank.

She approached him swiftly, the winds suddenly picking up, and landed with a cocky grace. She wore her hair in a high bun and a feisty smile was planted on her face.

The potent blood in his body began going south into his manhood, as he envisioned the different ways he was going to knock that smile off her face. On the inside, Sesshomaru's thoughts were flying around his mind, at how he would send her to Naraku, broken and bloodied and smelling of his seed, but on the outside his face remained neutral and Kagura would never know the violence that awaited her.

"I have come to offer you a deal, one that you can't refuse." Her words were filled with confidence.

Sesshomaru eyes bore into her in a non-threating way, he didn't want to scare his prey away before he had a chance to dig his claws in her.

"What could you offer me?" He asked.

"I can give you the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's sword, and with it, you could kill both him and Naraku." She smiled again. "And why stop there, no one would be able to stand in your way, once you posses it."

"Hmm." He said before flying towards her at an alarming speed. He grabbed her by her slender neck before pushing her up against a tree.

"I want something else from you." He growled.

Kagura then sniffed hard at the air and realized that he was in heat. Her eyes filling with fear at the dangerous situation she was faced with. 

Sesshomaru showed a little bit of teeth, it might have been a smile, before balling up his fist and punching her into the stomach, knocking her out.

As her body went limp, he couldn't but fondle her large breasts. Once done up top, he moved down below and exposed her body by ripping her kimono into pieces.  
He forced two clawed fingers into her tight hole nipping her walls and digging blood. He dug even further into her until he touched her virginal barrier.  
A smile went to Sesshomaru's lips. He didn't think Kagura was a virgin so taking her virginity was an unexpected gift.  
Within the next couple of days, Kagura would experience true pain and if Sesshomaru was feeling kind, she would live through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes opened in the dark.

As soon as they opened, Kagura wished she hadn't. Her body was full of pain. There wasn't one specific place that hurt, like her foot or leg, but it was all over.

She tried to look around but all she saw was darkness. She realized that she wasn't outside anymore but was in some kind of cave. She thought back to how she ended up here but remembered nothing, then it hit her.

_Sesshomaru_

She remembered talking to Sesshomaru, then she remembered that smell. How could she has been so foolish? She should have recognized it sooner.

She tried moving her limbs, but her arms and legs were chained. After she tried moving, she realized that she was completely naked. So not only was she bound to the floor, but she was also exposed.

For the first time in a long time, Kagura was truly scared.   
She knew Sesshomaru was cold, but she didn't know how he would act when he was in heat. She had only been around one demon who was in heat, and that was Naraku. When Naraku had been in heat, it was absolute Hell. He was more beast then demon. He was more aggressive and more cruel. If Kagura looked at him the wrong way, or at the wrong time, or if he didn't want to be looked at, he would viciously get her by the throat and toss her around. On one occasion, she fought back, and it was her undoing.

He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall so hard that the wall crushed beneath the force. Before she could make out what happened, he was on her again. His tentacles tore the clothes from her body, then he began clawing all over her, until there wasn't a single place on her not covered with blood. Naraku had always threatened her, or squeezed her heart for a few seconds, but he had never caused her so much pain. Each time his claws scratched her, she could feel her skin leaving her body.

_It was agony, it was despair._

Once he was done, he licked his claws and tasted some of her blood. He decided then, that he wanted to share his prize and forced Kagura to lick his fingers clean. Ever since then, Kagura has never looked at Naraku while he was in heat again.

  
Sesshomaru is way stronger then Naraku, so she can only hope he will not hurt her too much. But when did hope ever help her? She hoped Inuyasha would kill Naraku, she hoped Sesshomaru would join forces with her, and neither thing happened. All Kagura could do was sit and wait. There was no way in Hell Naraku would save her. She was a traitor and was plotting his death, in any case, he would more then likely laugh at her and tell her that it is what she deserved.

Kagura was brought out of her thinking when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She knew instantly that it was Sesshomaru's. Not only could she tell by his scent, but she could also tell by the light and graceful way he was walking.

_Even in heat, he remains regal._

“Sesshomaru, please....” She had begin to beg but a razor sharp neon light flashed through the air and landed on her face, slicing the skin and causing her to bleed immediately. She hissed in pain and tried to touch her cheek, but remembered that her hands were bound.

“Who told you to speak?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice rough and sounding more like an angry dog then a person.

His green whip flashed through the air again and lighted some of the candles along the walls. The cave filled with light and Kagura was finally able to see her surroundings, much to her horror.

She was lying on the cold hard ground of a cave with the end of her chains stuck to the ground. But the worst part was her body. Since she couldn't see earlier, she couldn't tell the damage he had done, but after having light in the cave she could see it well.

A wail escaped her lips.

She was bleeding all over. Some injuries were scratches, where others were clearly bite marks. It seemed that he had done a lot more to her when she had been unconscious then she originally thought.

She looked up at him. His eyes were teal, outlined by fearsome red. The stripes on his face were jagged and his fangs were longer and sharper.

The wounds Naraku inflicted upon her were just a gentle touch compared to what Sesshomaru had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had to admit, he did go a little wild on her, but he had no choice. As soon as she was unconscious, and after he finished fondling her, he took her back to a secret cave, that only he knew about. He had been to this cave more then once. He had made it his mating chamber. Whenever he went into heat, the female he would choose, would follow him back willingly or unwillingly. For the next couple of days he would bed her for hours upon hours, constantly filling her with his seed until his heat had passed.

After he entered the cave, he sat Kagura down on a couple of fur pelts, used for bedding. Once Kagura was on her back and still nude, he had a better chance to analyze her body and he was disgusted. Her body was undoubtedly beautiful but he could see and smell the claw marks left by Naraku.

Sesshomaru couldn't bed her when she stunk of Naraku's claws, he had to fix it and the only way he knew how, was to use his own.  
He flexed his hand and set to work at his task. He tore at her skin continuously, removing every trace of Naraku, he could see or smell.

By the time he was done, her body was torn and bleeding profusely, it was okay though, because she wouldn't die from it. He would never kill her, at least not before they had sex, otherwise, he would have to find another vessel to spill his seed into and didn't want to go through the trouble.

He admired his work for a while and felt his seed churning within him, demanding to be set lose in a warm moist place, he refrained, and decided to wait until she woke.

During that time he decided to get something to eat. He had tracked and hunted a deer, and found exquisite pleasure in tearing his claws down the belly and ripping open that tender flesh, before the bloody entrails came flooding out on the ground.

He made his way back to the cave and noticed that Kagura was awake. He smelled her blood and he could smell her fear, and it was amazing. Before she could get two words out, he used his green whip to silence her.

_This wasn't about her._

If she found pleasure in their mating then so be it, if not, then it was just too bad. He used his green whip again to light some candles and was, once again, aroused. Her blood and his claw marks only enhanced her beauty. He could not imagine how beautiful she would look after the mating. She would be drenched in his seed, her hair would be wild and more blood would be added to the mixture.

Kagura would look like a goddess.

He knelt down in front of her and began touching her face, he just found her so incredibly beautiful.

Before he knew it, he slashed her with the claw of his index finger. She hissed in pain but didn't move a muscle. He brought his finger towards his mouth and tasted her blood. He savored every drop of it, memorizing the taste. He idly wondered if Naraku's blood would taste the same, before he pushed that thought away.

He spread her legs apart before giving her a thorough exam. Touching her clitoris, before moving south and opening up her lips to see her beautiful pink hole. He put his finger inside of her and unsurprisingly, she was dry. This displeased him greatly. Mating season happened only once a year and he was determined to have a good time, and no wind witch would stop that from happening.

He used some of the blood that was still pouring down her cheek and rubbed it along her womanhood, on her lips, and inside that sweet little hole. He then dipped his head lower and began to lap it up. To be more precise, he grabbed her hips tightly and began sucking furiously.

Kagura began to moan which he didn't really care about. If she thought he was doing this for her, she was wrong. He was doing this so she could be wet and give him the most pleasure possible. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and began undressing.

First, he let his swords fall to the ground, then he began removing the rest of his clothing. Once he was finally nude, he saw Kagura's eye widen. Sesshomaru was a full demon with Inutashio's blood flowing through his veins, so he was well endowed. His penis was close to 12 inches long and 3 inches wide.

Unfortunately for Kagura though, he liked to mate rough and hard. Each time he mated with a woman, her screams of pain would echo in the cave. That was the price. Sesshomaru was no ordinary demon. He was strong and he was the Lord of the West. Plenty of women wanted him and the ones he choose knew that fact. So while he was thrusting inside of them wildly, they simply screamed but dare not move for fear of disappointing him and ruining their chance at becoming the Lady of the West.

_As if they had a chance._

Sesshomaru would not marry or have children until he was married. He wouldn't marry just anybody though, but only a woman from a noble house who could extend his lands.

Once he felt as though Kagura was wet enough, he placed her legs on his shoulders, and moved in close. This position offered the best penetration and he wanted to see that beautiful face. He locked eyes with her and he could still see the fear. After giving her a half feral smile, he pushed himself into her and began thrusting.

The scream of pain that came from her mouth only heightened his pleasure, along with the slaps on flesh that could be heard. Sesshomaru was in pure bliss right now. The burning in his loins was cooling and he was feeling the pressure building in his balls.

He looked down at Kagura and saw the tears flowing from her eyes. Before he knew it, he leaned down and gently licked the tears from her face.

“Don't cry, this is an honor. Not to many women get to lay with the Lord of the West, so be grateful.” He whispered into her pointed ears, licking them.

“Bastard!” She yelled, before digging her fangs into the flesh of his neck, drawing blood.

She bit him right as he was climaxing, which is only made him buck harder against her. His seed flowed from the tiny slit in his penis and into her awaiting womb. She still hadn't let his neck go, so Sesshomaru began biting her neck with his larger and sharper fangs.

Once she felt them break her skin, she immediately let go of his neck and began to scream, but Sesshomaru wouldn't relent. He used the strength of his jaws to dig deeper and deeper into her neck, while her hands swung uselessly.

Gulp after gulp of her warm blood flowed into his mouth and he finally let her go. She was weeping, not only were Sesshomaru's fangs sharp but they were also poisonous and some of the acid got into her skin, burning her.

“B-bastard.” She wailed.

“Now now, is that any way to speak to your betters?” He questioned, smoothly.

“Screw you!” She yelled, the strength returning to her voice.

Sesshomaru sat up and backhanded her so hard that he split her lip, then he grabbed her tightly by the throat and unleashed his poison. The poison began to melt her skin away like butter and Kagura would have cried out, if Sesshomaru's hand wasn't around her throat.

“Listen here bitch,” he growled. “I already spilled my seed into you, so don't think for a second I won't hesitate to rip out your guts and make you eat them. Understand.”

She couldn't speak but the fear in her eyes gave him his answer and he let go of her. Her neck had a red line where the skin had melted away and fresh tears flowed from her face.

“Better get use to it because tonight is going to be a long night, and we only just got started.”

  
  


 

  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be a short, three chapter ficlet, but I have grown fond of it and decided to make it a full story. I don't know where I am taking it, but I do know that Kagura will never fall in love with Sesshomaru after this, so don't expect any fluff or happy ending.

The night proved to be a long and painful one. One moment she was on her back, the next, on her stomach, and now, she was on her knees. She had been on her knees for nearly two hours. Fortunately, she was on the soft fur belts which helped make her knees comfortable, but unfortunately, she had his cock in her mouth. She could taste herself, along with the leftover seed that didn't spill into her abused womanhood.

The tall beautiful lord was standing up, sweat glistened his body while his seed glistened hers. Each time she brought him to climax, using her mouth, he would force her to swallow some, as well as, spill some all over her chest. There was no part of her body that wasn't covered by Sesshomaru, even her hair had seed in it.

Once Sesshomaru let her go, if he let her live, she would take a long steaming bath to remove his essence from her body. This wasn't how she had thought her night was going to be spent. She thought Sesshomaru would kill Naraku, and then perhaps, they could be together. She thought their first time together would be special and filled with love, not beastly and non consensual.

_How wrong she was._

Her mouth was getting tired from sucking him off, so she tried using just her hands. Sesshomaru swiftly responded by placing his finger under her throat. The claw began digging into her skin and the poison burned her.

"Ow" she cried out, removing her hands from his penis.

"Keep sucking." He ordered, not even bothering to look down.

"Please I am getting really tired" She complained, looking up into his gold eyes.

"Fine" he sighed, and stepped back. Kagura been moving her jaw, trying to get some feeling back into it. She had been sucking him for nearly two hours.   
Sesshomaru looked down at her and before she knew it, she was turned over with her ass in the air and her face pressed into the ground by Sesshomaru's large hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, nervously, her face pressed firmly against the fur.

"Your mouth is tired, so that other sweet hole of yours is going to have to satisfy me." He answered. She felt his other hand rub along her ass, and spread her cheeks apart. She was still pinned down by his one arm, so there was no way she could free herself.  
"No, Sesshomaru not there, please." She begged, surprised at how docile she sounded.  
"Yes, I will have you here."

"I... ah, stop." He had pushed himself all the way inside of her and began thrusting.  
Tears began to run down her face and mix with the semen there. This pain was horrible, her whole backside felt as if it was on fire. She was not even wet, so the pain intensified by double as opposed to when he used her womanhood.

Despite her pleas and tears, he continued slamming his thick cock inside her over and over. She felt something warm flow out of her, before she realized that it was her blood.  
A blackness began to take over. She recognized this darkness as her friend and savior. Whenever Naraku squeezed her heart and the pain grew too much, the blackness would come and comfort her in its arms, and it was going to do the same thing now.

Before she lost consciousness she whispered faintly, " take me away," and the darkness granted her wish.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone, I love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night.

When Kagura had passed out, he had stopped his thrusts and finished himself with his hand, making sure to spill his seed on her body, joining the rest.

He didn't feel bad she lost consciousness, it was her own fault. Had she pleased him with her mouth, he would have never had to use her ass.

She could be so difficult.

He looked down at her sleeping form, his seed was all over her and blood was pouring from her anus. She would be in great pain when she woke up, but what of it, this was her own fault.

He decided now was the best time to sleep, while she was sleeping, and gently pushed her to the side of the furs, before wrapping both him and her in them. His arm went to her back and pulled her towards him until her head rested on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but an unusual smell woke him from his slumber. The smell wasn't that unusual but he didn't smell it often, it smelled just like...

_The smell of a recently pregnant female._

Sesshomaru's mouth fell open and he turned to look at the wind sorceress. She was still asleep, but make no mistake, she was pregnant, but worse, she was pregnant by him. Somebody in Sesshomaru's position just couldn't go around impregnating females, it was dishonorable. Not only would the child be a bastard but it would also have some Naraku in him, considering th e fact that  K agura was born from him.

What should Sesshomaru do? If he let her have the baby, then it would shame him, but if he killed her, then it would all be gone, with no problems.

Sesshomaru made up his mind. 

His fingers began to turn green from the deadly poison that was accumulating there. Kagura's death would be quick and painless, he would assure her of that, and grant her that one small mercy.

The moment he plunged his hands into her belly, her eyes shot open. Shock was all over her beautiful features but before she had a chance to ask why or cry out, the poison set to doing it's work and she died. He kept his hand inside her stomach for a couple more seconds to make sure she was dead, then he removed his hand.

His hand was bloody to the wrist and he couldn't help but taste her blood and the blood of the baby that would never be. He stretched slightly, before rising up and putting on his clothes. He would need a bath, a long hot one to wash the night away.

It was still dark outside and so he had extra time left, before he would return to his companions. He used that extra time to clean up the mess he had made in his cave, then bury a grave for Kagura.

He wasn't saddened over her death, but just surprised. He had bedded many females and this never happened before. It was shocking and from now on he would be careful when mating season came around.

He buried her at the same place she had come to when he was in his heat. The snow had piled up high but he was able to dig a hole deep enough. Before he left her there for all eternity, he placed her fan on top of the hole to use as a grave marker and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the end, so stay tuned because a lot of drama and hardship will follow.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't breathe, she opened her mouth to try and desperately bring in air, but all she tasted was dirt and soil. Her hands began to swing around wildly until they pierced through the dirt that covered her. She crawled out of her hole, that she realized was supposed to be a grave.

_Her grave._

Her brain scattered about, trying to recall what had happened. She remembered sleeping, then she remembered feeling a horrible burning pain and her eyes opened to see Sesshomaru. His hand was in her belly, all the way to the wrist and it felt like her insides were melting, then she fainted again.

Now she was outside, shivering, and still naked. Her belly had healed the gaping hole Sesshomaru had caused, but it was still sensitive. She put a hand to her stomach and breathed out a sigh of relief, she was still alive.

_How could Sesshomaru do this to me?_ She thought, anger flowing into her body, wanting to kill everything that crossed her line of vision. 

She noticed her fan on the ground and picked it up, before she knew what was happening, she was moving her arms causing blades of wind to spring forth and destroy everything around her. Trees and debris flew into the air, warning others of the terror they would face if they crossed her. 

She took out her fan and hopped on top it, taking off into the cold night. After flying for a couple of miles, she spotted a lone cabin in the middle of the woods. She decided to stop there and find some clothes. 

Her fury showed when the winds, slammed the door open. She smelled the disgusting filth of the humans that stayed there, which only made her angrier. What she presumed to be the father, flew out of his room, a club in his hand ready to kill the stranger who dared intrude into his home.

“Demon!” He shouted, coming at her, to which she simply rolled her eyes and with a roll of her hand, the man had been sliced through the middle, his torso falling to the left, while his legs fell to the right. 

The woman who was abed with him screamed and grabbed her small children, protectively. Kagura walked past her and her sobbing brats and into the room. She went to the worn down dresser and found some clothing. They wore too big for her but she took them anyway, better than walking around nude all night and freezing. 

The family of the dead man watched her intently, no doubt thinking that she would  k ill them next. As if, Kagura was no monster like Naraku. If the humans didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother them. Plain and simple. 

She left the raggedy cabin and flew to a hot spring she had spotted earlier. As she was landing, she felt a hand wrap around her heart. This wasn't the usual warning squeeze Narau gave her, it was something more terrifying. 

She dropped to the ground on her stomach and withered in pain, her mouth open in a silent scream of agony. All of a sudden, it stopped. Kagura was pathetically breathing in air, not even caring about the tears that flowed down her face. 

She pounded her fist into the ground over and over, ignoring the pain, caused by the action. “Why, why me? What did I do to deserve this?”

Her body tensed, feeling Narau's evil presence close. Before she could react, his hand was in her hair, lifting her up and throwing her in the water, face first. 

“Clean yourself of that dog before you even think of returning to me.” He ordered, uncaring of the rape she had endured, that was obvious from the driedsemen covering her entire body. Butthis was the same man who risked her life to test a sword, so she wasn't surprised he didn't care. 

He turned around to leave but then stopped and looked at Kagura, his red eyes not revealing any of his inner thoughts. She looked at him back, wondering what the hell he wanted to say to her. 

“I hear a heart beat.” He said simply and left, a twisted smile on his face, no doubt plotting something sinister. 

_What was that about, a heart beat? Is he trying to be funny?_

Kagura decided she didn't care and was just happy to be in some clean water to wash Sesshomaru off. But a strange feeling came to her and then left as quickly as that. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not get Naraku's words out of her brain.

_A heart beat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering how Kagura survived, it is because her heart isn't inside of her body so she is able to heal herself. The same way she healed herself when that blast tore through her chest by Goryoumaru.


	7. Chapter 7

He made his way past the bushes and saw a hot spring in the center.

  
Sesshomaru had a very keen nose, which is what stopped him in his tracks when he smelt Naraku's foul scent close. He decided not to return to his companions and instead, he had followed the scent and it led him to the hot spring where he was now standing.

 He could smell not only Naraku's scent but also Kagura's. Upon realizing that Kagura had survived his lethal blow, his eyes widened.

  
Then a third scent hit his nose. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

  
_It was the scent of his supposed to be dead child._

  
A flash of anger passed over his face. Not only had he accidentally gotten a woman pregnant, but he didn't even properly kill her and the child. He knew Kagura would never cross his path again after she realized what he had tried to do, and so more than likely the child would be born.

  
If it came to that, he didn't know what he would do. He supposed he would kill Kagura and take the child away from her. If the child proved to be worthy, he would allow it to live in his castle, but not become his heir. If the child was weak, then he would leave it in the woods and allow the demons to feast on it's flesh.

  
In this world, only the strong survive. The only reason Inuyasha is alive now is because of the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru would not let another abomination smear his bloodline, even if it was his own child. What his father would say, doesn't matter, his father isn't here.

  
Sesshomaru lifted his head to the sky and inhaled deeply through his nose, searching for her scent, but he couldn't find it. It was as if, she had disappeared into thin air.

  
He growled, his eyes turning red but stopped himself from transforming. He wouldn't be able to rest until the wind witch was dead. This time, he would rip her into a million pieces and scatter the pieces around the land so she couldn't regenerate.

 

X

**Naraku POV**

  
Naraku was not as stupid as Kagura thought. He had watched her leave the castle, then watched as she was  brutally raped over and over by Sesshomaru. 

  
_ It  served her right. _

  
The moment he went to her, he had planned to finish what Sesshomaru started, when a smell hit his nose. He quickly realized what  the smell was and smiled. 

  
Kagura was carrying Sesshomaru's spawn. He had thought Kagura was useless but after her little stunt, she had finally gained some value. He would keep her alive long enough until she had the child. When the child was born, he would torture her to death.

  
She would not know the mercy of the life being squeezed out of her heart, that was far to kind. He would break every bone in her body, cut off every limb she had, while savoring her screams and pleas, then and only then, would he plunge his head into her belly, viciously ripping out her bloody insides and feasting on them while she watched, and faded into nothing. 

  
Her blood would cover his face, his mouth would be filled with her flesh, and his hands would be holding her broken limbs. That would bring him the truest pleasure, and give him an orgasm unlike any other. 

  
Naraku smiled just thinking about it.

  
As for her child. Her child would undoubtedly be strong, perhaps even stronger than Naraku himself. It would have the blood and the power of a full demon flowing through his veins. That power, Naraku would claim for himself. He would absorb the child into his body, gaining his strength and power. 

  
Then he would go to Sesshomaru and kill him with the same power he  had left  inside Kagura.  For days, Naraku had beaten himself up over why he created Kagura in the first place, but now he was happy he did it. 

  
“Kagura, come here.” His voice sounded bored but on the inside Naraku was anything but. She stepped forward slowly, unaware of what Naraku was going to do to her. When she was inside the room, Naraku swiftly turned and sent a tentacle heading her way. 

  
The witch was faster than he thought. She dodged the attack and made a run for it, Naraku flew from his sitting place and ran after her. His tentacles sprouted from his back and roughly grabbed Kagura's arms and legs. She thrashed about wildly, desperately trying to free herself, but it was no use.

  
He threw her against the wall, making the wall shatter against the force, and her go flying into the other room. She lifted her head up and glared at him. Her eyes began to turn a darker shade of red, while her face suddenly had magenta strips covering her cheeks.

  
She flung herself at him, her slender fingers growing deadly claws and swiping at his chest. Naraku smiled at the wound she had caused to his body. No, she didn't wound him, but the child inside her did. The child's demonic aura was causing Kagura to become stronger, it even changed her appearance. Before she could attack again, he squeezed her heart, making her faint from the unbearable pain. 

  
_This was going to be better than he thought._

 


	8. Chapter 8

She sunk what was left of her teeth into the human woman's arm. The flesh was still warm and it tasted delicious. The bite caused blood to run down her chin and drip into her lap, it was oh so sweet. She continued eating, filling her mouth up with as much human flesh as she could, then swallowing.

 

Truth be told, this was the first time Kagura ever ate human flesh. Before, she only ate animals, but now was different, now she was with child.

 

After she fainted from Naraku squeezing her heart, she woke up, finding herself locked in a dark dungeon, beneath the castle. The dungeon had devices she had never seen before but could cause enough pain to make a person go insane. Kagura had always thought that she was a strong minded person, but even she yielded to the torture. There wasn't just one type of specific torture, there were many. Each day was different, but they all had something in common. Each day included pain.

 

Some days, Naraku would whip her. He would whip her for hours upon hours, ignoring her screams and pleas. By the end of the day, Kagura would barely have any skin on her back. But those days were gentle compared to others. Other days, Naraku would rip her fingernails from her fingers, or pull teeth from her mouth. Some days, Naraku would force her mouth open with a tentacle until her jaw was close to breaking. She had always known Naraku was sick and twisted, but to a certain degree. She would have never imagined all of the satisfaction he gets from causing the utmost pain.

 

Each time he tortured her, whether he was whipping her or beating her, he always got sexually aroused. Fortunately, he never touched her in a sexual way, but unfortunately, for what ever human woman was close by, Naraku would take his arousal out on her. He would bring her back to his castle after making his miasma disappear, then he would rape her, while forcing Kagura to watch.

 

She had heard of what men did to women, but what Naraku did was worse. He wouldn't just rape them, but as he was raping them, he would force his tentacles into their rectum and another into their mouth. Once he had his pleasure of her, both the tentacles in the woman's mouth and anus would go deeper into her body until they touched, then they would spread apart in different directions, causing the woman's body to split into two, vertically.

 

She was forced to watch it all and once the woman was dead, he would leave her body for Kagura to eat, which was who she was eating now. At first, she refused to eat the human women, but her hunger soon overpowered her and she had no choice.

 

Even if she didn't want to eat them, her body wasn't just under her control anymore. Her body now had a dog demon living inside her, and once the baby smelled blood, he went wild. Kagura would feel a burst of power flowing through her veins and the undeniable urge to rip apart whatever was bleeding. She wondered if Sesshomaru had these same urges when he smelled blood.

 

Kagura had thought of Sesshomaru while she was in the dark. She wondered if he knew she was alive. As much as she wanted to hope, it was pointless. If by some miracle Sesshomaru did find her, he would most likely kill her along with Naraku. Either way she was doomed.

 

Sometimes, when the pain got so bad that she didn't even care that she pissed herself, she would pray for Sesshomaru to come and put her out of her pain, but he never came. The child inside her was also suffering, she could tell and that was what hurt her the worst.

 

Even as she was getting tortured by Naraku, she felt a deep sadness wash over her, not for herself, but for her child. Whatever Naraku had in store for her child could not be good, one way or another and that made her melancholy. Even if her child were to die, Sesshomaru wouldn't care. He wouldn't kill Naraku for killing his child. More then likely he would be angry at Naraku for killing his child, because he wanted to be the one to do so.

 

She continued eating the ripped apart woman, wincing whenever she felt a flash of pain shoot in her mouth from the missing teeth, then she fell into a pitiful sleep, her mind clouded with the thoughts of her child.


	9. Chapter 9

She had been in a large meadow picking flowers of different colors, when all of a sudden, Jaken reached out and roughly yanked her onto her feet and started running.

 

“Master Jaken, what's wrong?” She had asked. His eyes were filled with terror and he was running to Ah Un as fast as his little legs could take him.

 

“Naraku is close by and we must run.” He replied, jumping onto the dragon and pulling the reins, making the beast take off so abruptly, that they almost fell off.

 

They hadn't made it even a quarter of a mile before, she seen the purple miasma behind her. Tentacles came from the large tornado and grabbed Ah Un's feet, throwing the dragon to the ground, along with it's riders.

 

The miasma had disappeared then, and soon Naraku appeared. His red eyes gleaming and hateful as always, but his lips were twisted into a smirk. Rin wasn't even a demon but she could sense that he was evil. Not just the miasma, but the look in his eyes, the cruelty in his smirk. He would destroy a whole village, as easy as swatting a fly.

 

He walked over to where she had fallen but was soon consumed in the fire of the Staff of Two Heads. The fire might as well been air for all the damage it done. This was usually about the time Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would come and save them from Naraku, but neither of them showed up.

 

Naraku simply laughed at the weak attack and sprouted tentacles. One grabbing Jaken's torso, the other his legs, before twisting him in half. His blood rained down upon Rin and she sat there for a moment, disbelieving what she had just witnessed.

 

In her frozen state, Naraku grabbed her arm, and hauled her over his shoulder. She came back into reality then and began thrashing, kicking, and screaming.

 

“I hate you, I hate you!” She screamed, tears for her fallen companion and friend, flowing down her face. She tried to dig her nails into his back or pull his hair, doing anything that could cause even the smallest amount of discomfort for Naraku, but nothing worked.

 

He simply patted her on the rump, his hand staying on her backside a little to long for comfort, and laughed. The air of miasma swirled around them and lifted them into the air.

 

They flew for what felt like days before they landed at an ominous castle. It was large and it looked like it could have been a grand castle before, but now all it looked like was some castle of hell. There was nothing living, not even the plants. There were no insects, no rats, no well, just nothing but wood.

 

He landed in the courtyard and dropped her to the ground like she was a sack of potatoes. Once she felt the ground beneath her, she quickly got up and began lashing out at him. He slapped her, then lifted her up to his face by her neck. She struggled furiously in his grip, grabbing his wrist with both of her tiny hands.

 

His tongue shot out and licked the side of her face, before licking her down her neck. His other hand, tightened around her kimono, before ripping it off in one pull. She released her grasp on his wrist and tried to cover herself with her hands, but he simply laughed.

 

“I had thought that you were his little toy to play with but it seems I was wrong.” He smiled and tightened his grip on her neck until she went limp, then carried her inside the castle and into the dungeons.

 

He hadn't tortured Kagura for six days, meaning that in six days he hadn't killed a human woman, also meaning that Kagura hadn't eaten in six days. Naraku gave her nothing other than the flesh of the people he killed, so she would be starving, and what better to eat then a young girl. Her flesh would be soft and tender and Kagura would enjoy every bite, Naraku would make sure of that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru finally returned to the place he had left his servants and was shocked to find them not there. That was unusual, normally they would never leave the spot he left them at, until he returned. He knew immoderately something wasn't right.

 

He looked around him and noticed that the trees were all dead. Even though it was winter, the trees shouldn't be dead. He walked over to one and realized that it died because of a toxic miasma.

 

Realizing that the miasma belonged to Naraku, he lifted his head up to try to smell in which direction the poison came from, and noticed that it was heading toward the east. He quickly ran there without a second thought, cursing himself for leaving them there alone.

 

He arrived at the scene and quickly smelled, both Jaken's blood and Ah Un's blood. Jaken had been ripped into two pieces and the dragon had both of it's back legs ripped out. Smelling Sesshomaru's scent in the air, the dragon locked eyes with him and an understanding was reached between them.

 

The demon lord walked over to the dragon and petted both of it's heads before severing the neck from the body with his sword, Tokijin. Even though Sesshomaru's eyes remained neutral, on the inside he was extremely bothered. Ah Un was a gift form Lord Sesshomaru's father and he had been with him since he was a boy. Jaken, as annoying as he was, was the most loyal servant any lord could ask for and it hurt him to lose them both, but Sesshoaru didn't have time to mourn the dead, he had to find Naraku and make sure Rin was alright.

 

He backtracked his steps and followed the way the miasma had gone, he flew and flew, and thought about all of the terrible things he would do to Naraku. He didn't want to think about Rin, because if he did, then he could only imagine the worst. He needed to keep his head straight and not be bothered by worry when he killed Naraku.

 

He arrived in a long snowy field, where the miasma was strongest and quickly realized there was a barrier protecting Naraku's castle, but suddenly, a large blue circle appeared before him with a slit in the middle, allowing him entrance.

 

He entered quickly, but not trying to rush. He knew Naraku would exploit any weakness he could find, so Sesshomaru walked as if he didn't have a care in the world about Rin, even though that was false.

 

He reached the courtyard and saw Rin's clothes on the dusty ground and his eyes instantly turned red. His mouth pushed out into a feral muzzle, but he restrained himself from transforming. Right now, he had to remain calm and not lose it.

 

He walked into the castle where the smell of Rin was coming from, but he also smelled Rin's blood. He flared up on the inside, as he walked down a flight of stairs. He could smell decaying human flesh, along with Kagura and Rin. The baby Kagura carried inside her also had a faint scent, reminiscent of Sesshomaru.

 

He opened the dungeon door and his eyes widened drastically. Inside, Kagura was naked, bruised and blooded, but he didn't care about that, what really made his eyes widen was the fact that Rin lay unconscious as Kagura was eating flesh off her arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naraku POV**

 

“Quite beastly, isn't she?” Naraku said, as he appeared in the middle of the room. Kagura let go of Rin's arm and hissed at him.

 

“Now, now my pet, don't be rude. I could have let you starve for a couple of more days but I decided to be nice and gift you with a meal.” He said, as he rubbed her head, the same way a child might rub a dog.

 

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his eyes turning red and his teeth growing larger but Naraku simply smiled. Even though Sesshomaru was furious, he had to be careful because any strong attack would also kill Rin.

 

“I will rip you to pieces you disgusting creature.” Sesshomaru threatened, walking towards Naraku. His threats weren't empty but he had to be cautious.

 

“Don't worry dog, your precious little pet isn't dead.” He laughed, as he took the still nude Rin, away from Kagura. The girl wasn't dead, but she had a couple of bites on her arm that weren't fatal. “To be honest, I was quite shocked. I always wondered about your relationship to the girl, and so it came as a surprise, when it was me who took her virginity and not you.” He smiled then. A wormy smile.

 

Sesshomaru leapt forward so fast that Naraku didn't even see him, but he felt the hand that pierced his neck, releasing his green poison. The poison burned and caught Naraku off guard, that he dropped the girl in his arms.

 

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he quickly picked Rin up in his left arm and unsheathed Tokijin with his right, before unleashing his Dragon Strike. The dungeon flashed with bright blue light and the walls crumbled beneath the raw power of Sesshomaru, causing the whole castle to be blown into debris. Naraku laughed as he disappeared, making his grand escape, and leaving Sesshomaru alone with Kagura and Rin.

 

**Sesshomaru POV**

 

Rin was unconscious and he held her tightly into his arms before falling to his knees.  She was alive, but she had been scarred by Naraku and his stain would never be removed. Sesshomaru would kill him in the most painful way possible, while Rin watched. He would give her  sweet revenge and he would avenge his other servants. 

 

He was so lost in his thoughts of Rin that he didn't even notice Kagura in the corner, until he smelled his child's scent. He lifted his head up and looked at her with eyes full of malice, that she shrank away from him. He wanted to hurt her, to kill her for everything but he saw her bruised body and refrained.

 

Kagura looked awful, nothing like the beauty she was before. She was covered in blood, fresh and old, her hair was matted, and her breath stank of human flesh. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes and when she opened her mouth, he could see that some of her teeth had been pulled out.

 

He stood up suddenly, causing Kagura to flinch back in fear. “I won't hurt you, so long as you do what I tell you to.” He said. She nodded her head, then looked down at the ground, a sign of submissiveness.

 

“Can you stand?” He asked, looking at her docile form.

“No, My lord.” Her voice was weak and hoarse. Sesshomaru grumbled on the inside, because he knew he would have to carry her and he didn't want to get her filth on his clothes. Pushing that thought aside, he knelt down and threw Kagura over his right shoulder. She squealed, surprised at first, but soon lay limp.

 

He took them to the same hot spring he first smelled Naraku at, to allow them to bathe. Rin was still unconscious so he laid her down on his mokomoko, to let her sleep more comfortably. He dropped Kagura rudely onto the ground and ordered her to clean herself. She followed his command as docile as a dog.

 

As she stepped into the water, some of the blood washed away and he was able to see what all she had endured. The bruises Sesshomaru put on her, were fading while the others were new.

 

Her back was covered with whip marks, while her front had patches where skin had been flayed off. Her delicate hands were missing fingernails, and her leg had a large chunk of flesh tore off. She looked like she had been put through absolute Hell.

 

For a moment he felt guilty, and wondered if the Gods had punished him, by doing to Rin, what he had did to Kagura. The thought faded away as Kagura turned to look at him. She was done bathing and Sesshomaru realized that he didn't have any clothes for Kagura to wear.

 

He took off his outer shirt and threw it at her. She managed to catch it before it could land in the water and she wrapped the large shirt around her small frame twice and thanked him. He motioned for her to come to him, and like the obedient woman she had become, she came. She hesitantly sat on the ground with Rin in the middle.

 

Kagura was a demon and so the cold winds wouldn't harm her like they would Rin. She curled up next to Rin on his mokomoko and closed her eyes as sleep took her. Sesshomaru stared at both of them for awhile. One was a child and one was a demon, but both were hurt and broken and it was up to Sesshomaru to piece them together.

 

'How dreadful,' he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Rin won't become pregnant by Naraku and I kept her the same age as she is, in the anime.


	12. Chapter 12

She had gone off looking for something to eat. It was still dark and still as cold as ever, but Sesshomaru gave her his top shirt to keep her warm.

 

She had dozed off for a while but was woke up, by Rin's ear piercing scream. It scared Kagura so badly, that she ran away from her. As it turns out, Rin was dreaming about the horrible things Naraku had done to her and to make things worse, Kagura had witnessed it all.

 

Each time Naraku raped a woman, Kagura would grow detached from the whole situation, but Rin was different. She had never spoke to the girl before, other than to kidnap her, but she still felt bad.

 

Naraku was always rough with the women, but because this was Sesshomaru's companion, he was rougher than usual. He would get more pleasure, throwing it in Sesshomaru's face, then the rape itself. Kagura knew that, but it still hurt to hear the girl's screams and pleas for mercy.

 

When the deed was done, Naraku gave Rin to Kagura. Kagura didn't mean to, nor did she want to, but she was starving. Fortunately for her, Rin had passed out during the rape so she wouldn't have to see Kagura eat her.

 

As she was searching for food, she smelt none other than, the smell of humans. She only had a couple of bites out of Rin, so she was still hungry. She ran after the smell, the snow freezing her bare feet but she payed little attention to it. Her entire focus was on eating warm human flesh and filling up the ache inside her belly.

 

As she got closer, she heard manly voices. _Good_ , she thought. She would hate to kill and eat a child, but would do so if necessary. She sprang out behind one of them, she didn't have her fan, so she had to improvise. Because of her demon strength and speed, she was able to get close to him before he even noticed, and snap his neck like a twig.

 

The man beside him, howled in rage and threw his spear at her. The spear would have went through her eye had Sesshomaru not rushed in and caught it. The man, realizing that his spear failed, rushed at the both of them, clearly overtaken by anger or else he would have run.

 

Sesshomaru easily reached out and snapped his neck as well. Kagura didn't see it, she was too busy tearing open her kill's stomach and lapping up the warm blood in her palms, but she did hear it. Even after it was completely silent, Kagura continued eating. If Sesshomaru killed her now, at least she would die partially full.

 

She heard him walk over to her, saw his black boots stop in front of her meal, and she raised her eyes, still not stopping her chewing and swallowing of human flesh. He looked down at her with disgust and pity, his face may have been neutral, but his eyes spoke volumes.

 

“What?” She asked, her voice having an annoyed tone to it. “I have to eat something, unless you prefer I take a bite out of Rin again.

 

He smacked her. It was an open palm that caused her to bite her tongue and make her nose bleed. Before she could say anything, his hand was around her throat.

 

“You won't touch her again.” He whispered, deathly serious.

 

“I never wanted her in the first place. I never wanted any of this.” He let go of her neck and she stood up, looking him dead in the eyes. “You caused this, I didn't want your child or you to force yourself on me.” She was crying now, but even with tears falling down her face, she still had her strength.

 

She wasn't afraid to die, deep down in that dungeon, Naraku had showed her that there were things worse then death. In death, there was no pain, there was no hunger or rape, it was just blissfulness. Kagura would have killed herself, but she wasn't the only one who depended on her. Her child did, and for some reason, or because of some motherly instinct, she could not harm her child, no matter how hard life was to her.

 

“You may not have wanted this but you wanted to use me to get your freedom, you started it.” He said, not backing down from her, nor admitting his wrongness.

 

“Is it so bad to want freedom?” Kagura asked, quietly. “Tell me, is it so wrong to want to live your life the way you want to, and not have to bend to another?” Her voice got louder then. “But what would you know, Lord Sesshomaru, you have never had to do a damn thing for yourself. You wasn’t cursed to be born an incarnation of a cruel half breed.” She was screaming now.

 

Sesshomaru was about to say something, until Rin's scream broke through the air. He immediately left Kagura there alone to check on her. Kagura didn't move an inch to see what was wrong, but got down to her knees to continue eating. The man's blood had nearly frozen due to the weather, but that didn't stop her fangs from piercing the tough skin.

 

As she finished her meal, she went back to where Sesshomaru had made camp. She expected the worse, but it turns out that Rin just had another nightmare. As she saw Sesshomaru gently holding Rin, a feeling of sadness washed over her.

 

Why couldn't she have that? Sesshomaru wasn't Rin's biological father, but he was a father to her still. Kagura had never known any parent except Naraku. She never had someone to protect her, to care for her, or to hold her when she was scared. She just had Naraku, the man who squeezed her heart and used her as a sacrificial lamb.

 

At that very instant, Kagura swore that if she lived long enough to have the child, she would be the best parent to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Her scent was absolutely divine. They had been together now for nearly a whole moon. Since that time, Kagura's scent had taken hold of Sesshomaru, and wouldn't let him go. Sesshomaru had never gotten a woman pregnant before, so he didn't know it would have such a strong affect on him.

 

When Kagura had went looking for food and that human was about to kill her, some instinct drove him to stop that from happening. Now that he thinks back on it, he should have let it happen but for some reason, he couldn't. Even now, if a demon were to try and hurt her, Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to stop him.

 

_Maybe that it why his father had died trying to protect that woman._

 

He often wondered why his father had risked so much for the woman. She was a human and not worthy of him, but then Sesshomaru would think of Rin. Despite everything that Sesshomaru is, he could not find it in himself to ever hurt Rin. She had changed him, brought life to him, and though he would never say it, he was grateful for her being in his life.

 

Jaken had also changed him. When the imp first followed him, Sesshomaru only ignored him, but overtime he relented, and gifted Jaken with the Staff of Two Heads. Jaken was dead now, ripped apart by Naraku. Sesshomaru couldn't bring him back because he had already used the Tensaga on him once before, but he would kill Naraku and avenge him.

 

Though killing Naraku was Sesshomaru's goal, it wasn't his first priority. His first priority was Kagura and the child. He still didn't know what he would do with her. He would allow his child to live, he assured himself of that, but he didn't know what to do with Kagura.

 

He figured he would let Kagura keep the child and raise him. Sesshomaru would never abandon the child, but he couldn't let it stay in his castle. It was common for a lord to have mistresses, even common for a lord to have children from a woman that wasn't his wife. But it was not common that children born of out of wedlock stay with their father, even if the father was a lord.

 

It was tacky and disrespectful, not only to the trueborn children, but to the Lord's wife as well. If he was to marry Kagura, then it would be okay, but let's be serious, that would never happen. When he first met Kagura, she didn't know her place, but now, she was silent as a grave and would not speak to him.

 

She would speak to Rin every so often and even attempt to comfort her when she cried. Both Rin and Kagura had grown close over the last month, mainly because Rin had to fly on Kagura's feather with her, while Sesshomaru flew himself on his cloud. Kagura would allow Rin to lay back and rest her head on her chest, whispering soothing words whenever something upset her.

 

Kagura was changing as well. Kagura's stomach had gotten bigger and so did her breasts. Demon pregnancies last for five months, and Kagura was already one month pregnant, about to go on her second. For some unknown reason, he found her even more attractive when she was pregnant.

 

Whenever they would lay down for sleep, he would look at Kagura and imagine what she would like look as the pregnancy went on. Her breasts would swell with milk while her belly would get rounder. The thought made him somewhat giddy before he reminded himself that he is Sesshomaru.

 

They were walking along the dirt road when he felt the breeze past him. The breeze made Kagura's scent hit his nose and without thinking, he turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders. He brought his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. The scent she had was ecstasy.

 

It brought him joy, happiness, and a feeling of easiness. He felt Kagura tense in his grip and came back to his senses. He let her shoulders go and ignored the look of anger on her face and kept walking as if nothing happened.

 

_Maybe Izayo had the same scent when she was pregnant with Inuyasha._

 

Sesshomaru felt himself changing and decided he needed some alone time. He smelt a human village nearby and gave Kagura and Rin some money in order to buy clothes, food, and blankets. He jumped into a tree and leaned back, resting his head against the branches. He closed his eyes and immediately, Kagura's face flashed inside his head. Despite her being a long way away, he could still smell her. He lifted his hands and smelt them as well, they still had her scent on them and he had to suppress a groan.

 

He pulled himself out of his pants and started stroking himself. One hand was on his cock, while the other was close to his nose, inhaling her scent. He tried to think of all the other demons he mated with, but his mind always kept coming back to Kagura. He finally spent his seed on the tree branches but it wasn't enough.

 

He lifted his head and smelt everything around him, searching. His nose finally caught the scent he was looking for. As it happens the scent smelt disgusting, along with the other scents that were close by. He jumped from his tree and ran towards the smell, quickly before Kagura and Rin could return.

 

Like an animal attacking his prey, he leaped from the bushes and slashed to pieces the men that were with the woman. He guessed they were her brothers, at the cry she let out upon seeing them turned to ashes. She, herself, screamed but he paid it no heed and pushed her to the ground.

 

He would have to be quick and make it back to his spot, so as not to worry Kagura and Rin. He forced her legs open and pushed himself inside. He felt himself break her barrier and smiled as his eyes closed. He imagined he was inside Kagura, instead of the woman. The woman was a rather unfortunate looking human. She had a round nose, thousands of freckles, and brown teeth. Her clothes stank of sweat and she hadn't bathed in at least two days, but Sesshomaru didn't focus on that. He focused instead, on finding his release.

 

He came inside her and unlike his last attempt to kill a woman, this one was a success. He tore her head from her body, before melting her with his poison. He quickly stood up and raced back to his location in the tree, awaiting Kagura and Rin's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you thought Sesshomaru was going to turn fluffly wuffy on us. If you have a chance, you should check out my other work called the Pretty Pets. It's about Naraku and Byakuya kidnapping Kagome and Sango and turning them into their pretty pets.


	14. Chapter 14

She smelled the blood from far away. It stunk up the air like Naraku's miasma. The blood clearly belonged to a human and by how much she smelled, a couple of humans had died.

Her and Rin finally made it back to where Sesshomaru rudely told them to go to the village. He didn't say it like that, but Kagura understood very clearly. Sesshomaru wanted to be left alone and that was the only way. She didn't have a problem with it, she also wanted to be far from him, especially because of his behavior towards her.

She didn't talk and when she did, she said as few words as she could. As of late, Sesshomaru had been acting strangely. He would constantly sniff the air but then, he grabbed her and smelled her neck. Kagura had thought the end was near in that moment, and he would kill her, but he simply let her go and turned around as if nothing had happened.

They finally arrived at the camp site and saw him leaning back onto a tree. The demon looked clam and relaxed, his long silver hair blowing in the wind, but Kagura knew better.

He smelt the blood, just like she, and the fact that he wasn't worried about humans dying so close to him, let her know he was responsible for it. Sesshomaru may not care about her, or the child, but he did care about Rin, and he wouldn't let nothing that could harm the little girl, even close to her.

"We will make camp here for the night." He said, breaking the silence. Kagura nodded while Rin laid down the blanket they had just bought. The humans in the village wasn't too happy to see a demon but they didn't say a word. Kagura had looked around, ignoring the frightened faces, and bought everything they needed.

As Rin laid down to sleep, Kagura stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, as if it was his business. Kagura knew if she didn't answer him, the next time he asked her that question, he would have his hand around her throat. Whenever Kagura didn't answer his questions or whenever she did answer them but not to his liking, a deadly slender hand would be around her throat, blocking her airways.

"Just to get something to eat." She lied, she wanted to see why Sesshomaru killed those people.

"You shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you, or you may get hurt." He smiled at her. His golden gaze following her every move. Kagura understood the threat loud and clear. He didn't want her to see what became of those humans. She walked forward anyway, ignoring his gaze following her.

From the smell of the blood, the humans hadn't been dead for long. She walked along a crooked path, her fear building, wondering what she was going to see. She finally pushed past some trees and came along three corpses.

Two of the corpses were men and she could tell that the men had died quickly. The last corpse had to be a woman. She could tell by the head that was laying a feet feet away from her. The head was all she had to go by, considering the fact that Sesshomaru's poison had melted the woman's body into a mass of bone and flesh.

She turned to look away but was struck hard in the head, causing her to land face first into the woman's guts. She lifted her head up and wiped the slimy flesh and blood off the side of her face. She felt her hair being pulled and she was thrown against a tree. As soon as she came into contact with the tree, the breath was forced from her lungs.

She didn't have time to react, for she was grabbed by her hair again and Sesshomaru's large fist came crashing down into her face, causing her to bite her tongue and her nose to bleed.

He licked the blood with his long rough tongue before whispering into her ear. “Didn't I tell you not to concern yourselves with things that don't involve you?” He was smiling as he said this.

The tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood. She looked at him, truly looked at him for the first time in her life. Sesshomaru was cruel and cold, but so beautiful that you wouldn't believe half of the things that were said about him.

Kagura was one of those foolish people. All she saw was his strength and handsome face, and went after him thinking he would be her hero. She didn't say anything as he gripped her upper arm roughly and hauled her into the air.

They walked back to their camp site and was bamboozled by a frightened Rin who thought they had abandoned her. Sesshomaru calmly leaned down, and with the arm he used to kill a woman not to long ago, and with the hand he struck Kagura with, minutes before, gently rubbed Rin.

Rin looked at Kagura and noticed her bleeding nose, worry soon found it's way back onto Rin's face. “What happened Lady Kagura.?”

Sesshomaru answered for her. “She fell down, Rin. She went were she shouldn't have and ended up getting injured.” He turned and looked at her. “Next time, she won't go to places she shouldn't go to, or else she may get hurt even worse.” He said, still smiling.

Kagura understood that threat as well, and went to get ready for bed. She prepared her bed roll far away from Sesshomaru and preceded to sleep. She felt that he was watching her and when she looked up, she saw his face.

He was looking at her, mockingly, still smiling and she rolled on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be finishing the story soon, only maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left to the end. I will try to finish this before July, 20, but can't make promises. Thank you for reading this far.


	15. Chapter 15

He felt the wind become ominous and he smelt Naraku's foul scent. Kagura smelled it to, he could tell by the absolute terror that fell over her face. Kagura was now four months pregnant, her belly round and her breasts swelled with milk. He had tried some of that milk, and it was wonderful, though Kagura didn't let him do it willingly.

 

She had been bathing in a hot spring by herself and her overpowering scent had caught his interest. He went to where she was and jumped into the water, without any regard for the clothes he had on. He had startled her, causing her to back away from him and nearly get out of the water. Sesshomaru, not worrying about her discomfort or her displeasure, moved towards her.

 

She had attempted to cover herself with her hands, but Sesshomaru caught both of her wrists with one hand and held it above her head. He bent his head down and latched onto her hard pink nipple. He gently licked around the edge of it before suckling on the tiny bud. The instant he did that, warm white milk flowed into his mouth and he swallowed every drop of it.

 

It was truly delicious, and he was a little happy for some strange reason. He lifted his head to Kagura and forcibly kissed her, ignoring the way she tried to bite him. He moved his face to her neck, his lips tickling her ear. “My baby will enjoy your milk.” He said, smiling. She didn't respond, not that he expected her to.

 

He had let go of her then, and left from the pool soaking wet, his clothes clinging to his body. He took off his soiled clothing and let it hang to dry, not caring or minding about his nudity in front of Kagura.

 

Fortunately, Rin had no longer traveled with them. He had taken the little girl to his castle in the West, and left her in the care of his servants. He still remembers the way her small body had hugged him. Her brown eyes had filled with tears when he dropped her off, but Sesshomaru gently wiped them away and promised her, he would return.

 

He was very fond of Rin and he didn't want to be apart from her smiles and laughs but if he lost her, he would never forgive himself.

 

Now that he smelt Naraku's foul scent close by, he is rather glad that he sent her away. Sesshomaru stood up and placed his hand on his sword, awaiting the mocking laughter, followed by the purple miasma that would surely come, then the half demon himself.

  
Unexpectedly, the miasma came first, followed by the mocking laughter, then Naraku appeared. The sight of Naraku breathing, nearly sickened Sesshomaru. The flesh Naraku stole from a human, was somewhat handsome, but the body he had now, was anything but.

 

His hair had turned snow white and his skin resembled the color of wood. Not only did his appearance change, but his power did as well. He was much stronger then before, and Sesshomaru realized it was only because of the jewel.

 

He had given his soul to the jewel, like a pathetic and desperate coward, and in return, the jewel had increased his power by double. That was bad, very bad, but Sesshomaru would not flee.

 

The demon lord and the former half demon had a staring match that lasted for a few seconds, before Naraku attacked. Green fleshy tentacles shot out from Naraku's body, but Sesshomaru cut those. Just as he was cutting them, more tentacles sprang forth, aiming at his unguarded back.

 

To think Sesshomaru would die from tentacles would be ludicrous. He moved swiftly to the side cutting the pieces of flesh, before aiming at Naraku himself. With his speed and undeniable raw power, Sesshomaru slashed Naraku down the middle, but surprisingly, Naraku laughed.

 

Just as he laughed, Sesshomaru heard Kagura scream. The tentacles aiming at Sesshomaru was just a distraction. His true objective was to get Kagura. Despite being quiet all of the time, her attacks were anything but. The wind blades, sharp as stainless steel, cut any and everything that came at her.

 

With her own strength, and the strength of the unborn child growing stronger everyday, she sliced Naraku's body to pieces.

 

Naraku disappeared, then reappeared behind Kagura. His wooden fist closed around her throat and squeezed. She thrashed and jerked but it did more harm then good. Naraku formed new tentacles then, covering Kagura in disgusting flesh from head to toe.

 

Sesshomaru attempted to cut her away from those things, but was unable to do so because of a barrier. He slashed at the reddish barrier enclosing the half demon and Kagura, but it would not let up, to which Naraku smiled mockingly at his effort.

 

“I will be waiting for you at my castle, Sesshomaru.” Naraku's voice called out. Naraku then unleashed a cloud of his miasma, making trees die and everything else decay, but Sesshomaru would not wait to go to his castle as Naraku wanted, he instead flew after them, but Naraku vanished into thin air.

 

 

Sesshomaru landed on the ground softly and began thinking. Sesshomaru was no fool, it was a trap, everything was a trap when it dealt with Naraku. It would be much easier to defeat an enemy in your own home. You would be able to prepare for the fight and have an escape plan ready if something goes awry.

 

Despite all of that, Sesshomaru still went. He followed the smell of Naraku and made his way to the castle, thinking back on how this all started. He wondered if Kagura would still be alive by the time he gets there or would Naraku have already kill her.

 

Kagura POV

 

She was flying through the air at an amazing speed and usually, she would be happy feeling the wind hit her face, but this time she was not. She was being carried by her worst enemy, her own creator. He looked down at her and smiled, but it was not the way a parent should smile at his child, but the way a predator smiles at his prey.

 

Out of all the times she felt fear, this was undoubtedly the strongest. She didn't have one life to fear for, but she had two lives to fear for now. Now that Naraku had her, he would not let her go.

 

“It seems you have grown quite ugly since I last saw you.” Despite Kagura's fear, she still had strength in her. If she was going to die, she was going to die defiant to her last breath. She would never give Naraku the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

 

“It seems you have grown quite fat since I last saw you.” He retorted back. “That is good though, that means your child is getting bigger and stronger.” He smiled then. She immediately began to fight in his grasp as soon as those words left his ugly lips.

 

He tightened his hold on her. “Don't worry Kagura, I won't torture you anymore. I will end your suffering.” He promised.

 

“You are my suffering.” She snapped back, but he simply laughed, that mocking laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left.


	16. Chapter 16

He landed gracefully in the courtyard of the filthy and disgusting castle. There was nothing grand or elaborate about it the way Sesshomaru's castle is, but I guess trash stays in the trash while perfection stays perfection.

The smell of Naraku was all over the place. His vision was slightly obscured by the revolting purple miasma that was literally poured into the castle. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword and began to walk forward.

Starting with one of the rooms, he stepped inside. It was completely empty of life, though it still carried the bones of what Sesshomaru suspected was the previous owners of the castle.

He glanced, unsympathetic, at the dead humans before exiting the room. His footsteps were light but sure as he walked down the long hallways. The human bones snapped under his foot like twigs as he kept walking.

Finally, he reached a door and his eyes widened at what was inside. Inside of the room, lay Kagura. She was laying down in a pool of her own blood, but that is not why his eyes widened. Kagura held a baby in her arms. His Baby.

He wasn't and still isn't able to detect her presence because of a well placed barrier surrounding her. He walked closer but she didn't move. Her eyes were closed but she still had to be alive or else she would have dropped the infant in her arms.

"Kagura." He called. She didn't answer, she didn't even flinch at his voice. He slashed at the barrier with his sword and the buzzing energy must have woken her from her slumber.

She raised her head and that effort alone seemed to take all of her energy. She looked at him desperately, before falling back into a state of unconscious. The child in her arms wailed at the sudden movement as her tired and frail body dropped to the floor.

He stepped closer but then Naraku appeared behind him, sending an attack of demonic energy aimed at his back.

The coward.

Sesshomaru growled at the so sure, so confident, half demon in front of him.

Naraku simply laughed at him as if he was some insignificant demon in front of him. He would make him eat the laughter. Sesshomaru swore Naraku would die screaming. There will be no mercy, no redemption, no forgiveness. He will send Naraku to Hell, even if it costs him his life.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and began slicing. His anger was the highest it has ever been and his eyes were turning blood shot red. He isn't playing around anymore and this will end tonight, with Naraku dead at his feet.

Naraku's miasma swirled around Sesshomaru, it was more potent and it burned his skin like acid. Parts of his skin melted away, revealing the red meat underneath. Sesshomaru paid it no mind as he leaped forward quickly, and slashed Naraku down the middle.

His disgusting body spasmmed and wiggled uncontrollably before he reformed again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Your sword was created from my own flesh, it will not kill me." He laughed at him, once again. "Just think, the mighty Sesshomaru will be killed by a mere half demon, and his child shall be consumed by me." He strode toward his child and Kagura.

Sesshomaru lost himself. He always maintained control of his emotions during battle, but the thought of losing his child, bastard he may be to Naraku, set him off.

He flew over to stand protectively in front of them, with his claws and teeth barred. If he couldn't kill Naraku with his sword, then he would kill him with his claws. He began his slicing frenzy, rejoicing in the pleasure of ripping Naraku's skin off.

He felt himself truly pass his limit and go into an insane bloody ripping spree. He didn't feel how his skin burned some more because of Naraku's poison. He didn't hear the baby's cry. All he heard was the sound of flesh being torn from bone.

He was so lost in a haze, until Tensaiga pulled him back with a couple of pulses. He was finally able to get a hold of himself and take in all of his surroundings. The whole room was stained with blood, while flesh lay on the floor like a slimy rug.

He inspected his own injuries. The skin on his hands were gone. He could see where the poison ate through it. He could also see how his claws were dripping Naraku's blood.

He looked up at Naraku who was trying to regather, Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. As he was flexing his claws again, preparing for another frenzy attack, he felt Tensaiga pulse.

He looked down at his sword and dropped Tokijin to the ground as if it was a bug. He pulled Tensaiga from it's sheath in one long stride. As he did so, a bright light flashed into the room and he felt energy being poured into his blade. With brand new resolve, Sesshomaru leapped forward and cut Naraku down the center, then removed his head.

The cry of pain that came out of Naraku's mouth, was nearly as sweet as watching his head fall off of his body and clamber onto the floor. He walked over to the discarded head and raised his sword up high, preparing for the final blow.

Whether it was apart of the plan all along, or Sesshomaru not being quicker when stabbing his head, is something the world will never know. Because in that instant, Naraku's body that lay behind Sesshomaru forgotten, lunged froward, burying his entire arm in Sesshomaru's gut.

His eyes were wide in the shock of the turn of events. Naraku released his arm from Sesshomaru's stomach, bringing Sesshomaru's intestines with him. Sesshomaru dropped to the floor holding his now empty stomach. As he lay there, his blood pooling beneath him, he thinks on how all of this started.

He thinks of Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, and Kagura and his child. His eyes close on their own accord and the last thing he hears is the sound of the wind.

The wind was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was only going to be one more chapter left, but since I was late in posting this and left you all hanging, I have made two different endings. One is the happy ending, complete with unicorns and rainbows, while the other is the original ending.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Ending**

As Naraku strode over to her with death in his eyes, an extremely aggravating voice, sounded through the room. Kagura was never more happy to hear that voice in her short existence. Inuyasha had appeared, with his gang, and sent one of his wind scar attacks straight at Naraku.

The half demon was to busy basking in the fact that Sesshomaru was dead, that he hadn't noticed Inuyasha enter through the castle.

Naraku turned angrily around and dodged out of the way quickly. Inuyasha stepped into the room and looked at the site of his elder brother's corpse laying down on the floor.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. You will be joining him soon." Naraku promised. He then released even more of his toxic poison. The humans cried out as their skin was slowly melting away just like Sesshomaru's did.

Kagome shot an arrow straight at Naraku, causing a bright light to flash, and purifying all of the miasma inside of the room.

Kagura picked up her child who was crying at the loud sounds before trying to stand. She stood up, but then realized that she couldn't escape the barrier Naraku had placed around her. Inuyasha ran over to her, sword drain over his head, and swung his red sword at her.

For half a heartbeat, she thought he was going to kill her but the sword simply removed the barrier around her. She nodded her head at him, in gratitude, and flew off. Naraku attempted to follow her but Inuayasha got his attention once again, by releasing his adamant barrage attack.

Naraku's body ripped into pieces, giving Kagura enough time to escape. She didn't stick around to see the end, she was to busy trying to get as much distance away from the castle as she could.

The baby in her arms began crying again and she awkwardly petted his head. Kagura wasn't use to taking care of infants. She had carried the evil infant Naraku created but he never cried.

She noticed her motions were calming him and she began patting his head again, as one may do a dog. She looked down at the son in her arms. He had Sesshomaru's silver hair but Kagura's red eyes. Just the sight of him, made her eyes water.

She had went through Hell for him to be created, and she had gone through Hell while giving birth to him. She still remembers how Naraku shackled her down and forced her legs apart, before landing a fist into her stomach to force him to come out.

She flies off into the sky, not once looking back for fear that Naraku will be coming after her.

X

She looks at her son, lovingly. He is practicing at sword play, getting better every year. She sits down on the soft grass before sending a couple of wind blades at him. He easily blocks them with his sword, his silver hair blowing in the breeze, looking every bit like his father.

To be honest, Kagura was going to give him a fan just like hers, but Inuyasha tracked her down and gave her an especially made sword, just for her son. Her son had fallen in love with the thing the moment it landed in his hands and had begged his dear mother to practice with him. She practiced every day with him, though in a few years top, his strength will surpass her own.

She trains him to be strong, but also to have compassion for others. She wants him to have Sesshomaru's strength, but she also wants him to have a caring heart.

She loves and cares for her son, which is why every night she lies to him. He always asks about his father and she tells him that he was brave, strong, and kind.

He would never know the monster Sesshomaru truly was and though his memories of his father are only what Kagura tells him, Kagura remembers the truth.

She remembered the pain. She remembered the rape, and she remembered the Winter when it happened.

**Original Non Happy Ending**

She sat by the window, waiting. He had left her at his castle and went to fight Naraku. He promised he would return soon, and so she waited.

She thought soon would mean a couple of days, or weeks, but it had turned into months and years and finally, decades.

They said he wasn't coming back, but she didn't believe them, he always came back. She had heard that Inuyasha and his group had defeated Naraku, and so she was sure Sesshomaru would return. All she had to do was wait.

She still waited, her long black hair had turned gray, her soft hands had more wrinkles than you could count, but she didn't move from the window. She would look out of it everyday, from sunrise to sunset, waiting.

It had been 80 years since Lord Sesshomaru had hugged her and promised to return. She still remembers as if it was yesterday.

How his hair blew, how he looked at her. She would cherish that moment forever. She would cherish every moment she spent with him, and could never think bad about him.

She looks at the snow as it falls down on the ground. She wonders if Lord Sesshomaru is also looking at the snow, from wherever he is. Rin hopes so. She longs to run outside and spin and dance but her body has grown old and she can longer do that.

She looks out the window, watching white envelope the world around her. A smile forms on Rin's face as the life leaves her wrinkled eyes.

She died sitting on the window, but this time she wasn't waiting. This time, she would join her family, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah Un, along with Kagura and the baby.


End file.
